The Legend of Amelia 64
by Leesy Metallium
Summary: The Legend of Zelda for N64 by the Slayers! Gourry the hero of time and his fairy Lina begin their quest. Please review! I need to know if it's good or not and if I should continue it!
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

The Legend of Amelia 64  
  
"In the vast, deep forests of Hyrule...Long have I served as the Guardian...I am the Clair Bible Tree...Lina...Lina, where art thou? Come hither...Oh, Lina the fairy...Listen to my words...The words of the Clair Bible Tree...Dost thou sense it? The climate of great evil descending on this realm...Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...For so long, the Forest of Chaos, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But...before this tremendous power, even my power is as nothing...It seems it is time for the boy without a fairy (or a brain) to begin his journey...The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth...Lina...go now! Find our young friend and bring him to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Lina, fly! The fate of the forest, nay the world depends upon ye...Lina...fly..."  
  
"I'm going already! Sheesh!" Lina the fairy said as she zoomed away. "He may be old, wise and powerful, but for a tree, he really talks way to much..." she muttered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She flew through the forest, looking into every tree house thingy till she found him. A young blonde boy, asleep in his bed. Snoring.  
  
"Hello, Gourry! Wake up! The Clair Bible Tree wants to talk to you! Gourry, get up!" Lina said. Gourry didn't stir. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy and stupid boy?"  
  
"Huh? Oh look, a floating light with wings." Gourry said blearily.  
  
".....I'm a fairy actually." Lina said  
  
"A what?"  
  
"..."Lina considered this boys IQ. Pitifully low.  
  
"How's this then?" she said and turned into a person. Hopefully he'll be able to deal with this form better, she thought.  
  
"Wow. A little girl. Where did you come from?"  
  
"I'm the same age as you, you idiot! I'm the little ball of light that was here before."  
  
"You can't be! That little ball of light was a little ball of light, not a person."  
  
"That doesn't matter. Time's a wastin'. The Clair Bible Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! You have been summoned, so let's get going right now!" Lina said. Gourry nodded and Lina followed him outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got outside, they saw someone running down the path.  
  
"Yahoo! Hi Gourry!" the girl said.  
  
"Oh, hi Sylpheil." Gourry said. Lina looked worried and turned back into a fairy.  
  
"Didn't I just see someone with you? Oh wow! A fairy!! Finally a fairy came to you Gourry! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! How would you like to come round for breakfast? Just you and me." Sylphiel said happily  
  
"Sure! Mmm...food..."Gourry sighed happily  
  
"Ahem." Lina muttered "We have to get going..."  
  
"Oh your fairy can come too of course." Sylphiel added  
  
"FOOD!!!" Lina drooled "Of course we do have some time to spare. The Clair Bible Tree can wait! Let's eat!"  
  
"Oh, if the Clair Bible Tree summoned you, you had better go right away. It's quite an honour to talk to the Clair Bible Tree!" Sylphiel said seriously.  
  
"But...the food..." Lina and Gourry pleaded  
  
"When you come back, I'll be waiting here with breakfast. Okay?"  
  
"....Okay...."they said sadly  
  
"Get going! Go see the Clair Bible Tree!" And off they went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a while they came to the opening to where the Clair Bible Tree was. A young boy stood in their way.  
  
"Hey you! "Mr. No Fairy/Brains!" What's your business with the Clair Bible Tree? Without a fairy, you're not even a real man!" Zangalus proclaimed.  
  
"But I do have a fairy!" Gourry said, indicating to Lina.  
  
"What?! How'd you get a fairy?"  
  
"AND the Clair Bible Tree has summoned us, so move it or lose it!" Lina yelled at him.  
  
"Whaaaat?! The Clair Bible Tree actually summoned YOU?! Why?! Why would he summon you and not the great Zangulus?"  
  
"Maybe it's because I've beaten you so many times in sword battles." Gourry said  
  
"They...they were flukes! All of them! This isn't funny! I don't believe it! You aren't even fully equiped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Clair Bible Tree without both a sword and sheild ready?" Zangalus said aggitatedly  
  
"Well it's not like you are ready either!" Lina shot back  
  
"That doesn't matter! If you want to pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and sheild! Sheesh!"  
  
"I 'spose he's right. Let's go get a sword and sheild." Lina said and her and Gourry walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What? Won't Zangalus let you go see the Clair Bible Tree?" Sylpheil said shocked "Oh...that bum! I don't know why he's so mean to everyone! He's right though. The forest...strange things have been happening here lately...You need to be ready for...oh..." she stopped when she noticed that they had stopped listening, and were pigging out. She was used to Gourry's appetite, but she was suprised by similar behavior from his fairy. Once they had FINALLY finished, she continued. "You need to be ready for anything there. You'd better find a weapon. You can buy a sheild at the shop but there is only one sword hidden somewhere in the forest. It's yours by birth right. Go find it and save the Clair Bible Tree!" Lina the fairy licked her lips after she had finished the last piece of food.  
  
"OK, I'm full. Let's go get you equipped!" she said and they walked outside. 


	2. Chapter 2 To the Clair Bible Tree

They turned a corner and saw a little blond girl there.  
  
"Hi there." Gourry said  
  
"Listen, where can we find a sword?" Lina asked  
  
"The best place to learn some new skills is in the Forest Training Center. It's on the hill just above here." she said  
  
"I didn't ask to learn new skills I said a sword!" Lina growled  
  
"The best place to learn some new skills is in the Forest Training Center. It's on the hill just above here." the blond girl said again  
  
"Listen you..."  
  
"Er...Miss ball of light? Maybe we should go to the Forest Training Center. It's on the hill just above here." Gourry said  
  
"You people are impossible! Fine I'll go to the Forest Training Center. It's on the hill just above here. WHY DID I SAY THAT?" Lina screamed in anguish as they walked up the hill. They weaved around the fences and then...came to a wall.  
  
"...great." Lina said  
  
"Hey look! A hole!" Gourry said and pointed to, you guessed it, a hole.  
  
"Great work genius." Lina muttered "Wait a minute! Gourry! Climb through that hole!"  
  
"Why? It's small and long and I don't wanna!" Gourry complained  
  
"Call it fairy intuition OK? Just go through the hole."  
  
"Fine." Gourry said and bent down and climbed through the hole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They came out into a windey path and looked around.  
  
"What's that rumbling noise?" Gourry wondered out loud and stepped around the corner. Big mistake. "Aaah!" he screamed and ran the other way as the giant boulder followed him. He turned around another corner and the boulder didn't follow him. He saw a large treasure chest and looked at Lina. "What now?"  
  
"You open it dummy!"  
  
"Oh. Right." Gourry said and pushed it open. He reached inside and pulled out a sword and had the sudden urge to hold it above his head.  
  
"You got the Kokiri sword!" Lina said "This is the hidden treasure of the Kokiri, but you can borrow it for a while. Be sure to practice with it before you really fight."  
  
"Why? I can already use a sword Lina."  
  
"Finally, you remembered my name."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina and Gourry crawled back outside and Gourry started swinging his new sword around.  
  
"Right. Now we've got a sheild to get. Sylphiel said that they're sold at the shop so let's go get one." Lina started to float off but noticed Gourry wasn't following "Oy jellyfish! You coming or what?  
  
"What's this Lina?" he said and pointed to a little green shiny thing on the ground.  
  
"That's money duh. The currency of this land, the Rupee. Pick it up. We could use some cash."  
  
"You mean money is just lying around this place? Wow." Gourry said and followed Lina after picking the Rupee up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went down by the stream and crossed over to the shop and walked inside. The shopkeeper jumped up and down behind the counter.  
  
"Welcome." he said  
  
"Yeah, we want a shield."  
  
"You don't have enough Rupees." the guy said  
  
"What?! How do you know that?!" Lina asked increduously  
  
"I just do OK? Go get 40 Rupees and you can have a shield."  
  
"40 Rupees?! What a rip job! Listen you, The Clair Bible Tree himself has summoned us and we need that shield to get to him!"  
  
"I don't care! Even if the Princess of Hyrule had summoned you and you needed this shield to save the world so we all wouldn't die I still wouldn't give it to you. You either pay up or shut up!" the shopkeeper said menacingly.  
  
"Grr! I can't take this anymore!" Lina growled and turned into a person. "Darkness beyond twilight..." she started  
  
"Oh! Oh! No! I mean yes! I mean you can have the shield!" he said and chucked the it at the two of them. "You have what you want now get out of my shop!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina and Gourry ran outside and Lina turned back into a fairy.  
  
"That's that done." she sighed  
  
"What did you do in there?" Gourry asked  
  
"A sorceror doesn't give away her secrets. Anyway, now we have the sword and the shield we can finally go and see the Clair Bible Tree. C'mon let's go." and they crossed the stream over to Zangalus.  
  
"If you want to see the Clair Bible Tree you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Duh! How many times do I have to tell you!" Zangalus complained  
  
"But we do now." Gourry said  
  
"Eh? What's that?! Oh you have a Deku Sheild...and what's THAT?! Is that the Kokiri sword?! GOOD GREIF!!"  
  
"Yeah sucked in! We got the Kokiri sword! And you don't!" Lina sung  
  
"Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? I, the great Zangalus, will never accept you as one of us! Shoot! How did you get to be the favorite of Sylphiel and the Clair Bible Tree? Huh?! Grumble grumble..." he said and stepped aside  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ran down the path and came across some really ugly looking purple drooling plants. "Deku Baba. Though it looks withered, it will hurt you if you touch it." Lina said as Gourry got out his sword and hacked it. With one hit it shriveled up and a stick appeared where it used to be. Gourry picked it up "You got a Deku Stick! You carry up to 10 sticks but don't waste them."  
  
"What does it do Lina?"  
  
"It's a stick! Sticks have many uses Gourry."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"...let's just keep moving alright?"  
  
They encountered two more of these before they entered the clearing of the Clair Bible Tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi honey I'm home! I mean, Great Clair Bible Tree...I'm back!" Lina said as they stopped short of a huge tree that seemed to have a face on it.  
  
"Oh...Lina...Thou hast returned...Gourry...Welcome...Listen carefully to what I, the Clair Bible Tree, am about to tell thee..."  
  
"Wow Lina! The tree talks!" Gourry suddenly exclaimed  
  
"Shut up and listen!" both Lina and the Tree yelled at him  
  
"Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless and full of nightmares..."  
  
"Not really...I can never remember my dreams anyway."  
  
"Ahem! As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it..."  
  
"I'm not sensitive! I'm a strong manly...boy..."  
  
"VERILY THOU HAST FELT IT!" the Tree yelled at the thick child. "Gourry...The time has come to test thy courage...I have been cursed...I need you to break the curse with your...er..."wisdom" and courage."  
  
"Wisdom?! What wisdom?! If we're relying on his wisdom we're doomed!" Lina screamed  
  
"Fine then. I suppose his courage will have to do. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"  
  
"What task?" Gourry asked  
  
"Just get inside! I mean enter, brave Gourry, and thou too Lina." the Trees huge mouth opened wide like a door  
  
"Lina the fairy...Thou must aid Gourry...please. You have to aid him or we're all as good as dead. And Gourry...When Lina speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom. Listen well and alot."  
  
"Well in we go." Lina said and in they walked 


	3. Chapter 3 Our First Dungeon

They walked in and looked around. In the center, there was a big hole covered by a sticky spiders web with several more of those purple drooling plants surrounding it. After Gourry hacked these down, he saw a little nut on the floor. He picked it up.  
  
"What's this Lina?" he asked  
  
"You got a Deku Nut! Try throwing it! It will flash and stun the enemy!" Lina said  
  
"Er...yeah." Gourry said and turned around and stepped on the spider's web.  
  
"Hey! Look! Listen!" Lina yelled in Gourry's ear. He cringed slightly at the annoyingness of these words. "Look, look Gourry! You can see down below this web!"  
  
"What's so good about down there?"  
  
"...I don't know. I just felt I had to say it. It's a fairy thing. I get strange urges to point out the obvious sometimes." Lina shrugged "Oh well, hey look at this wall!"  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
"Oy! I have to say these things for your own good. The vines growing on it give it a rough surface...Maybe you can climb it, Gourry!"  
  
"I guess so. But why would I want to climb a climby wall?"  
  
"Stop asking questions and just do it! Wait a minute...climby wall?" Lina said. Gourry shrugged and started up the wall. He got to the top and ran across the ramp and stopped next to a treasure chest in front of another viney wall with spiders shaped like skulls on it.  
  
"Do I climb this wall too Lina?" he asked  
  
"Gourry! In case you haven't noticed, there are large poisonous Skullwalltulla on it!"  
  
"Skullawullawhatnow?"  
  
"Skullwalltulla! Whatever, just be careful not to touch them. In the mean time, open that chest." Lina said and Gourry pushed open the chest and pulled out a map. "You found the Dungeon Map!"  
  
"So do I climb up the wall now?" Gourry asked  
  
"NO! Didn't I just tell you that...doesn't matter. Just keep going along the ramp." Lina said. Gourry did this until he came to a door, which he opened and walked through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After this a lot of boring stuff happened, Gourry made a lot of stupid comments and got alot of things wrong. Lina lost her temper a lot and hurt a lot of poor annoying scrubs but eventually they came to the entrance of the Boss' lair. After beating some stupid little scrubs in right order (they knew the right order because the scrubs little brother was an idiot) the door opened and they went through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked into a misty room. It was hard to see anything, but from what they could tell, nothing was there. Gourry's eyes went from the stone floor, to the stone walls, to the big yellow shiny eye of the giant spider on the roof. In Gourry's eyes it didn't seem that much of a worry. After all, it seemed to be minding its own business. He turned to Lina, who was looking around.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Well, we obviously have to beat something in here. I just can't see anything in this smoke!" she complained, flitting around  
  
"Well, do you think that big dangerous looking spider on the roof could be anything to do with it?" he asked. Lina the fairy stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well, there seems to be a big spider on the roof. That's all. It's just there." Gourry said and pointed to it. Lina's eyes followed his hand to where it was pointing. She looked at the spider and the spider saw her. Its eye rolled sickeningly around and its body dropped to the ground with a loud thump. "Eep! That's the Parasitic Armoured Arachnid Gohma!" Lina squealed as it attacked. "Quick! Stun it!" Gourry did as she said and chucked a Deku Nut at it. It fell to the ground, its eye rolling. Gourry slashed at it a few times but it quickly recovered and started climbing up the wall again. "Please tell me it isn't..." Lina started, but indeed it was. It was, that is, laying a whole bunch of mini spiders. Freaky, glowing, jumping, hurting mini spiders. They turned red and jumped at Gourry who bravely ran away screaming. "Gourry! Get back here now!"  
  
"But Lina! All the freaky, glowing, jumping, hurting mini spiders are gonna get me!" he squealed.  
  
"Oh fine then, I'll do it myself you wimp." Lina said and turned into her red-haired self.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!" she said and, to put it simply, the freaky, glowing, jumping, hurting mini spiders went poof. "Now Gourry! Finish the big one!" Gourry charged and sliced mummy spider into rather nicely compact pieces. Those pieces proceeded to disintergrate and Lina decided it was necessary to stomp on all the little pieces until they were even smaller little pieces, then, just for the heck of it, burn those pieces. When she decided it was dead enough she turned back into a fairy.  
  
"Wow Lina, you are really violent for such a little girl."  
  
"I'm the same age as you! We've already been through this idiot!"  
  
"We have?"  
  
Lina sighed and followed Gourry into the blue light that had appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, they were teleported back to the Clair Bible Tree.  
  
"Well done Gourry...Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage..." the Clair Bible Tree said grandly  
  
"What's demonstragmated mean?" Gourry asked  
  
"...Thy wisdom on the other hand...Anyway, I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes..."  
  
"What wishes?" If the Clair Bible Tree hadn't been a wise old tree, it would have given up then and there and uprooted itself, dragged itself to Lake Hylia and drowned itself. Luckily it had patience. But that was running out.  
  
"Now I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?"  
  
"Listen to what?"  
  
"Just listen! A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me...This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule...For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods...at least this is what we think he wants. Others of us have our suspicions that he wants the sacred eyebrow trimmers to trim those hideous long eyebrows of his. Whatever he is searching for, you must never allow the desert man in the awful orange trenchcoat to lay his hands on what he searches for...Thou must never suffer that man with his evil heart and no fashion sense to enter the Sacred Realm of legend...though if it is for the eyebrow trimmers it'd do us all a favour...Anyway, that evil man who cast the death curse upon we and sapped my power...Because of that curse my end is nigh...Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."  
  
"WHAT?! You mean you put us through all that for nothing?!" Lina yelled  
  
"Yes, I will pass away soon...But do not grieve for me...I have been able to tell you of these important matters...and those eyebrows...This is Hyrule's final hope..."  
  
"The eyebrows are Hyrule's final hope?" Lina asked incredulously  
  
"Er...no. That came out wrong. I mean that you two are Hyrule's final hope. OK? Gourry, go now to Hyrule Castle...There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Justice...I mean Destiny! Destiny! Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me..." A green light flashed and a stone of similar hue came down to rest in Gourry's hands.  
  
"You got the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, now entrusted to you by the Claire Bible Tree." Lina said  
  
"The future depends upon thee Gourry...Thou art courageous...even if thou art lacking in the brains department...Lina the fairy...Help Gourry to carry out my will...help him alot...and Gourry? Do what she says...do that alot too...I entreat ye...Lina...Good...bye..." with its last words the tree darkened and fell silent.  
  
"Let's go to Hyrule castle Gourry!! Goodbye...Clair Bible Tree..." 


	4. Chapter 4 Across the Field

As they exited the meadow of the now deceased Claire Bible Tree, Zangalus stood in their path.  
  
"Hey, Gourry! What did you do?! The Claire Bible Tree...did he...die? How could you do a thing like that?! It's all your fault!!" he said and sulked all the way back to his house.  
  
"Actually, we didn't do it." Gourry said to Zangalus' retreating back "The guy with the really long eyebrows and no fashion sense did."  
  
"Don't bother with him Gourry. He isn't worth it. Anyway, the Claire Bible Tree wanted us to go to visit the Princess at Hyrule Castle. Let's get going." Lina sais and they ran all the way to the other side of the forest. A Kokiri stood to the left of the exit.  
  
"We Kokiri will die if we leave the forest! You're not going to try to leave the forest, are you?" he said  
  
"I don't wanna die Lina!" Gourry said apprehensively  
  
"Shut up! You're not going to die Gourry. The Claire Bible Tree wouldn't send you on a suicide mission! Let's go." and out of the forest they went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ran across the bridge and were nearly out when they heard a voice.  
  
"Oh, you're leaving..." Sylphiel said quietly. Gourry turned around and walked back to her. "I knew...that you would leave the forest...some day Gourry...Because you are different from me and my friends...."  
  
"Hey, he isn't that different!" Lina said  
  
"But that's OK, because we'll be friends forever...won't we?" Sylphiel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small instrument. " I want you to have this Ocarina...Please take good care of it." Gourry held the Ocarina and it seemed to glow  
  
"You received the Fairy Ocarina! This is a memento from Sylphiel." Lina said  
  
"When you play my Ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit. Gourry, I love...oh." Gourry and Lina were already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gourry squinted into the sunlight pouring down on Hyrule Field.  
  
"Come on Gourry, no rest for the stupid. Let's go. I think Hyrule Castle is over there." Lina said and flitted in the direction of a large impending castle. They turned a corner when they heard something. "Oh no...not him..." Lina groaned but indeed it was who she feared. Sitting in the tree just above them was everyone's favourite genki purple-haired priest...owl. That is, he was an owl.  
  
"Hoot hoot! Lina-chan! Gourry-chan! Up here!" he called down  
  
"NO! IT'S YOU!" Lina almost cried "The most annoying character in Zelda crossed with the most annoying character in Slayers!"  
  
"Yare yare Lina-chan! I'm honoured you remember me!" Xelloss grinned his annoying fruitcake grin. "It appears that the time has finally come for you to start your adventure!"  
  
"Gourry! We have to stop him! Once he starts he never stops! And what he says is always so irrelevant and irritating!" Lina yelled at her partner. Meanwhile, Xelloss the owl was on a roll.  
  
"You will encounter many hardships ahead...that is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times! Do not lose hope, even if you are being hung from the highest tower in Hyrule Castle, even if you are drowning in Lake Hylia, even if you are about to be squashed by one of those giant boulders on Death Mountain, even if..."  
  
"We get the idea bird boy." Lina said, several veins pulsing noticeably in her head. And for good reason, all Zelda players know how irritating the owl can be. And if it's crossed with Xelloss...  
  
"Oh, right. Go straight this way and you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet a princess there...If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at the Map. Did you get all that?"  
  
"Get all what?" Gourry asked  
  
"GOURRY! NO!" Lina screamed to late. Xelloss giggled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to say it all over again, aren't I? You will encounter many hardships ahead..."  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lina screamed as she quickly dragged Gourry away from the mazoku-bird.  
  
"All right then. I'll see you around! Hoot hoot hoot ho!" Xelloss yelled to their fast disappearing backs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ran and they ran and they ran. And they kept running till they came to Hyrule Castle. They crossed the drawbridge and entered.  
  
"Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town. It's a peaceful prosperous town." the guard at the entrance said.  
  
"Hyrule Castle Town. What an original name." Lina muttered sarcastically  
  
"Yeah it is, isn't it." Gourry agreed, having no idea what she was talking about. They continued into the main part of the town. In the town square many people bustled around but near the center a girl with black hair stood. She seemed to be waiting for someone. She turned and looked at Gourry.  
  
"Hey, your clothes! They're...different...You're not from around here, are you?" she asked  
  
"Nah. We came from somewhere that way." Gourry said, pointing vaguely in the direction they came. Lina flitted around agitatedly.  
  
"Gourry, we need to get going!" she said  
  
"A fairy! Ohh...you're a fairy boy from the forest! My name is Eris! My dad, Rezo the Red Milkman, owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet..."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Gourry said but didn't have a chance to say more, as Lina had pushed him through the entrance to Hyrule Castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They came out into a clearing. To the right there was a wall with vines growing on it, around the corner from that a large metal gate stopped anyone from going further and straight in front of them was a large tree with a purple haired owl-mazoku sitting in it. Oh no...  
  
"Hey Li-chan! Gou-chan! Up here! It's me again!" he called  
  
"Don't you Li-chan me! Get out of our way now fruitcake before I make you! And it won't be pretty!" Lina yelled. To her great annoyance it made him giggle.  
  
"The princess is inside the castle just ahead. Be careful not to get caught by the guards! Ho ho ho hoot!"  
  
"Er...thanks I think." Lina said  
  
"Though if you really want to you can chicken out and go back to your happy little forest and play with your happy little friends. Well, well, which way are you going to go now? Hoo hoo hoot!"  
  
"We are not going to chicken out! Come on Gourry!" Lina said dragging her partner away  
  
"Wait! I've got one more thing to ask!" Xelloss called after them. Lina turned around angrily  
  
"What?! This had better be good!"  
  
"Oh it is. Do you want to here what I said again?" he asked  
  
"NO! LEAVE US ALONE!" Lina yelled  
  
"Hooooo. Good luck then. Hoo hoo." he said then flew off.  
  
"Thank god he's gone." 


	5. Chapter 5 To Hyrule Castle

"Oh look, it's almost night-time." Lina said looking at the fast disappearing sun. She heard a voice and turned around. It was Eris.  
  
"Are you going to the castle fairy boy and fairy? Would you mind finding my dad? He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle. What a thing for an adult to do! Tee hee!"  
  
"Sure thing." Gourry said but Lina cut in  
  
"What do we get out of it?" she asked  
  
"Oh yeah, if you'll look for him, I'll give this to you. I've been incubating this egg very carefully...teehee!" Eris finished and pulled out a weird egg  
  
"You got a weird egg! Feels like something's moving inside!" Lina said. "But what do we want with an egg?"  
  
"You'll see." Eris said and they turned the corner to try and work out how to get in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lina, how are we actually going to get into the castle? It seems pretty secure to me." Gourry said  
  
"It seems secure to you, but watch this." Lina said and turned into a person and ran up to the guard at the gate with her huge eyes sparkling with innocence. Very false innocence. "Excuse me kind sir, but me and my friend were wondering if we could possibly see the princess for just a moment?"  
  
"You say you want to see Princess Amelia, eh?" the guard said  
  
"Yes please." Lina said, her voice squeaking with cuteness  
  
"You probably heard about her in town and decided you had to meet her..."  
  
"Not exactly but close enough."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go home! Get out of here! The Princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!"  
  
"WHAT?! How dare you insult the great and powerful sorcerous pixie Lina the fairy Inverse!" Lina raged, all cuteness gone.  
  
"You're Lina the fairy Inverse?" the guard gulped "Oh...well...in that case...Do you really want to go through this gate that much?"  
  
"Of course we do!"  
  
"Let me think about it..."  
  
"Think faster!"  
  
"OK, but in return...give me ten rupees."  
  
"Wow. Bribery never occurred to me. Sure! Here you go!" Lina said and handed over ten rupees.  
  
"OK, I'll let you pass, quickly!" he said and opened the gate. "Oh and one more thing. KEEP IT A SECRET FROM EVERYONE."  
  
"Yeah, sure thing." Lina said as she turned back into a fairy and she and Gourry passed through the open gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They ducked around guards, hid behind trees, jumped into the moat and swam around, before finding a sleeping man with weird purple hair dressed entirely in red. He was sleeping in their way.  
  
"This must be Eris' father, Reemo." Gourry said while Rezo snored and talked in his sleep.  
  
"His name is Rezo idiot!" Lina yelled  
  
"Z Z Z Z Z...Welcome...our ranch is so fun...C'mon and look around..." Rezo mumbled. Soon the sun had risen over the horizon and it was morning.  
  
"Look! A chicken hatched from the egg you were incubating! It's the miracle of life!" Lina said as she looked at the newly hatched fowl. Gourry picked it up and held it in front of him. It crowed and Rezo jumped awake.  
  
"What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" he yelled at no one in particular  
  
"Tee hee...tarnation..." Lina laughed as Rezo turned around, his eyes still shut.  
  
"Hello, and who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Gourry and this is Lina." Gourry introduced "Why are your eyes shut?"  
  
"Gourry! Don't be so insensitive! Are you Rezo the Red Milkman?" Lina asked  
  
"Yep, I'm Rezo, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep..."  
  
"Yeah, Eris thought as much. She's your daughter right? Well she was wondering where you had gotten to." Lina said  
  
"What?! Eris was looking for me? I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad, leaving Eris to wait for me! She's really gonna let me have it! She'll probably dress me in girly robes again!" he yelled as he started to run out of the grounds, missed the stairs by a few meters and slammed into a wall. "Ouch.stupid wall trying to trip me up!"  
  
"Why did he run into a wall?" Gourry asked  
  
"The same reason his eyes are shut. He's blind!" Lina yelled  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means he can't see."  
  
"But if he can't see, how does he know he's wearing red?"  
  
".Good point."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They pushed some old crates into place and used them to jump over to a small water gate on the side of the castle, which they crawled through and emerged into the castle courtyard. As they went further on, guards appeared but they managed to sneak past them until they finally came to the end of the courtyard. There were no guards around and a girl with black hair and white princess clothes stood, looking into a window. Gourry and Lina nervously walked up her.  
  
"Um...hi. Are you the Princess by any chance?" Lina asked. The girl started and turned around.  
  
"Who?! Who are you? In the name of justice I will not allow you to trespass in my castle! How did you get past the guards?" she said  
  
"Your guards are actually very stupid. They can't see anything that isn't right in their face." Lina said  
  
"Oh...is that so. Wait a minute...Are you...a fairy?!"  
  
"Indeedy I am." Lina said "What of it?"  
  
"Then, are you...Are you from the forest?"  
  
"Right again."  
  
"Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone of justice...Do you have it?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you expecting us or something?"  
  
"Just as I thought! I had a dream...In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground...The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy...I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest...Yes, I thought you might be the one..."  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself! How unjust of me! I am Amelia, Princess of Justice and Hyrule" 


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the Princess

"So you are the princess. That's good to know." Lina said after Amelia had introduced herself  
  
"So what are your names?" Amelia asked  
  
"I'm Gourry and this is Lina." Gourry said  
  
"Gourry...Lina...Strange...they sound somehow familiar. OK then! The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. And, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones. And another thing you need is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend...The Ocarina of Time! Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, we get it." Lina said before Gourry could ask what she's talking about  
  
"That's great! I forgot to tell you...I was spying through this window just now...The other element from my dream...the dark clouds...I believe they symbolise...that man in there!" Amelia said and stepped to the side to allow Lina and Gourry to look in.  
  
"Can you see the man in the awful orange trenchcoat with the unjust eyes? That is Gaav, the leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, King Phil, I am sure he is not sincere. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream...They must symbolise that man!"  
  
"Wow. He's really ugly!" Gourry said. Gaav looked and they jumped back from the window.  
  
"What happened? Did he see you?" Amelia asked  
  
"I think so." Lina said  
  
"Don't worry. He doesn't have any idea what we're planning...yet!"  
  
"So did you tell your father about your dream?" Lina asked  
  
"Yes I did. However, he didn't believe it was a prophecy...But...I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Gaav is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it! Either that or the Sacred Eyebrow Clippers...but that's another story. And, he wants to conquer Hyrule...no, the entire world! Gourry, Lina...now we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule and bring justice everywhere! Please!"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do." Lina said  
  
"Thank you!" Amelia grinned for a moment then became serious again "I...I am afraid...I have a feeling that man is going to destroy Hyrule! Or even worse, destroy justice! He has such terrifying and unjust power! But it's fortunate that you have come...We must not let Gaav get the Triforce or the Eyebrow Clippers!"  
  
"What is with these Eyebrow Clippers?!" Lina interrupted suddenly. "Everyone who's in on this keeps mentioning them! What are they?"  
  
"Well..." Amelia sweatdropped "No one really knows for sure."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
"Anyway, I will protect the Ocarina of Time with my power of justice! He shall not have it! You go find the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Gaav does, and then defeat him!"  
  
"Sounds good to me!"  
  
"You can go to Death Mountain first. The Goron's live there. Their leader will surely be able to help you. Um.and say hi to him from me." Amelia said, blushing  
  
"Ooh! The Princess has a boyfriend!" Lina teased  
  
"It's nothing like that! Really! We're just friends!" Amelia said, obviously embarrassed "One more thing...Take this letter...I'm sure it will be helpful to you." Amelia said and scribbled something on a piece of paper, which she handed to Gourry.  
  
"You received Amelia's Letter! Wow! This letter has Princess Amelia's autograph and a justice speech! Wait a minute.a justice speech?"  
  
"Yes! Whoever reads that will be inspired to help our just and noble cause!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"My attendant will guide you out of the castle. Don't be afraid to talk to her." Amelia said. Lina and Gourry turned around and saw her. Gourry's eyes popped out of his head and Lina almost screamed. Put very simply, the lady scared them. She was wearing little if any clothes and what she did wear was all leather. "Really. She isn't that bad." Amelia reassured them, but she didn't sound so sure herself. Gourry and Lina walked very slowly up to this newcomer and what she did was even worse than her appearance. She laughed.  
  
"OH HO HO HO HO HO! I am Naga of the Sheikahs! OH HO HO! I am responsible for protecting Princess Amelia! Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold! OH HO...huh? What's wrong?" she asked Lina and Gourry, who were quivering in fear.  
  
"Please...don't laugh..." Gourry whimpered "It's so painful."  
  
"You are a courageous boy to tell me, Naga the White Sheikah, to stop laughing! OH HO HO...oh right. You are heading out on a big, new adventure, aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song from Princess Amelia as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There is mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully..." Naga pulled out a whistle and played a short tune on it, which Gourry surprisingly repeated correctly.  
  
"You've learned Amelia's Lullaby!"  
  
"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Naga said and lead them through a secret passageway to outside the castle walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They emerged into the Hyrule Field.  
  
"You brave lad...We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Goron's. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Krapariko, I mean Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. You should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up to Death Mountain. The song I just taught you has some mysterious power. Only Royal Family members are allowed to learn this song. Remember, it will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. The Princess is waiting for you to return to the castle with the stones. All right, we're counting on you! OH HO HO HO HO!" she laughed before disappearing.  
  
"Where did she go?" Lina wondered, looking around  
  
"I don't know! I don't care! I'm just glad she's gone!" Gourry yelped 


	7. Chapter 7 Kakariko Village

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I.kinda forgot about it ^^;; Forgive me! Without further ado and grovellings, here it the long awaited 7th Chapter  
"I suppose we had better go to that Kakariko place eh Gourry?" Lina said  
  
"What?" Gourry looked at her "What's a Kramakraimo?"  
  
"I thought as much. C'mon." Lina turned into her human self and led him across a bridge over a stream and up some stairs to where Naga had said to go. They entered the small town and talked to the first person they saw who happened to be a guard.  
  
"Hi. Is this Kakariko Village?" Lina asked  
  
"Ding dong, ding dong! I'm a clock soldier of Kakariko! The current time is: 07:17." the guard said  
  
"Um...I guess that answers our question." Lina said, taken aback by this guards apparent lack of sanity.  
  
"Hello there boys." the guard continued  
  
"BOYS?!" Lina yelled "I am not a boy! I am the great Lina the fairy Inverse!"  
  
"Oh are you. Well Zelda's attendant, the great Naga the White Sheikah told us all about you and how you are merely her rival and your looks and power is nothing compared to hers."  
  
"She WHAT?! I'll kill her! I will! Gourry! We are going right back into that castle and I'm giving that Naga a piece of my mind!" Lina raged  
  
"But Lina, don't we have to do that stuff that princess girl told us to do first?" Gourry asked as Lina calmed down.  
  
"I guess you're right. We are trying to save this retched land after all. I suppose I'll let it go for now...but next time we meet! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Lina cackled  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Gourry asked hastily. His partner was beginning to laugh like that other scary lady.  
  
"Climb up the stairs at the north end of the village to find the trail that leads up Death Mountain. But you need the King's permission to actually go up the mountain." the guard said  
  
"Thank you!" Gourry said as he urged Lina away from this man before she remembered what he had said about her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Underneath a tree in front of them a man stood. Not a particularly good looking man. Quite ugly actually.  
  
"I am the boss of the carpenters that Naga hired to improve this village and make it into a true city and shrine to her!"  
  
"A shrine...to...Naga?" Lina shuddered at the thought while the guy continued  
  
"But young men these days have no ambition...Do you know what I mean kids? My workers are just running aimlessly around the village and they're not making any progress at all...Even my own son doesn't have a job, and he just wanders around all day! They're all worthless I tell you!" he finished as Gourry and Lina looked around. There did seem to be a lot of guys just running around. Gourry personally thought that they looked rather aimful but that was just his opinion.  
  
"So...how do we get to Death Mountain?" Lina asked the guy  
  
"They're all worthless I tell you!" he yelled again  
  
"Whatever. There seems to be an exit at the end of the village. That might be the way to Death Mountain, come on Gourry. Let's go." Lina said and went in that direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went through and came out into what appeared to be a graveyard. There was a small hut in the front left corner and in amongst the gravestones was a little blue haired, blue eyed kid. Right in front of them was a sign. It read: Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour! From 18:00 to 21:00 Hyrule Time.  
  
"Oh a graveyard. Fun fun." Lina said sarcastically. "Well it doesn't seem like you can get to Death Mountain from here. C'mon Gourry, let's go another way." they had started walking out when Lina felt a tug on her finger. She had attached a piece of string from her finger to her purse in case of any pick-pockets. Lucky she had. For her that is, not for the unfortunate blue haired child.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she yelled at him. He gulped.  
  
"I...I just wanted some money to go on the "Heart Pounding Gravedigging Tour" described on the sign! Since I didn't have enough money to do that I was just imitating Jillas the gravekeeper all day, but then you came...and I saw your money...and I really wanted to go on the Gravedigging Tour! I thought that if you caught me I could scare you away, but with my cute face, I'm not very heart-pounding at all am I?" he blinked cutely. Lina's eye twitched.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked  
  
"Phibrizo, sir."  
  
"MISS, NOT SIR!!!"  
  
"Yes, miss, sorry miss, slip of the tongue miss."  
  
"Well Phibby I might just let you off of the hook if you can tell me how to get to Death Mountain." Lina said. Phibrizo scowled at being called 'Phibby' but continued being cute a second later.  
  
"That's easy miss! You just go back to Kakariko, to the right, then up the hill."  
  
"Thanks kid, see ya round." Lina said as she and Gourry started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Phibrizo called after them.  
  
"What now?!" Lina said, turning around angrily. "If you want me to pay for your Tour you can count it right out! You're lucky I'm letting you live!"  
  
"Oh no miss. I just wanted to show you I'm truly sorry." he smiled slightly evilly. "There's this place around here that's said to have a secret treasure. I thought you might like to see it." Lina stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Treasure eh? Gourry, we are going to check this out."  
  
"But Lina, I thought we had to do that quest thing as fast as possible."  
  
"Yeah well treasure is more important than any dumb quest. Lead on Phibby!" Lina said. Phibby gritted his teeth but pushed the nickname aside and led them to the end of the graveyard. As soon as they approached the large headstone is suddenly started to rain. Lina sweatdropped. "That can't be a good omen. Well, where's this secret treasure Phibs?" Phibrizzo clenched and un-clenched his fists but let it pass again.  
  
"It's under this grave miss. This the Royal Families Tomb!"  
  
"Royal Family eh? They must have a ton of treasure under here! Come on Gourry, what are you waiting for, start digging!" Lina said, handing him a shovel.  
  
"But Lina, wouldn't that be grave looting? And isn't that disrespectful?"  
  
"Less yapping, more digging!"  
  
"Hey, what's this triangle thing on the ground?" Gourry said, pointing to the Triforce symbol drawn on the ground.  
  
"That, sir, is the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule." Phibrizo said.  
  
"Hey Gourry, do you think if you played that song Naga the White Dummy-Head taught you anything would happen?"  
  
"What song?"  
  
"Amelia's Lullaby, Jellyfish brain!"  
  
"Oh, that's song. How does it go again?" Gourry asked. Lina facefaulted.  
  
"You idiot! Just play the song!"  
  
"If you say so." Gourry said and got out his Ocarina and, much to Lina's amazement, played the song correctly. Suddenly a huge storm started up and lighting hit the gravestone. It exploded and a large hole was left in the ground.  
  
"Woo! Easy access! C'mon Gourry, let's go!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Gourry said as they jumped into the hole. Phibrizo smirked.  
  
"Now I've got them. Down there they'll pay for those 'Phibby' comments! Mwahahahahaha! Oh look, a butterfly! he said and skipped after it. 


	8. Chapter 8 Graveyard Adventures

They came out into a dark and damp chamber. Bones littered the floor. They could hear eerie voices coming from all around them, but a few in particular stuck out.  
  
"Those who enter the tomb shall be obstructed by the lurkers in the dark." one particularly complete looking skeleton said.  
  
"Shine light on the living dead." said a skull. Gourry stayed frozen at the entrance, eyes as big as saucers.  
  
"Lina...I...am...not....going...in...there!" he stuttered out.  
  
"Oh come on you big baby!" Lina said, dragging him in. Bats few all around their heads until Gourry shot them out of the air. As soon as he had done this the door at the top of the stairs opened.  
  
"That's our cue! C'mon!" Lina said, practically carrying a scared-stiff Gourry with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next room they came to had a green gas floating around so they couldn't see properly. With her super sensitive pixie ears, Lina could hear what sounded like groaning coming from down the corridor. They tiptoed down and looked carefully round the corner. About six zombies waited for them. Gourry jumped about a meter in the air and ran back down the corridor to the outside. Well, at least he would have, had Lina not had a death grip on the back of his shirt.  
  
"Come on Gourry! Do you want the treasure or not?!"  
  
"Not particularly." he squeaked out.  
  
"Well, then I'll leave you hear to fight the flesh eating zombies and I'll go get it myself." Lina said and started to sneak around the side.  
  
"No! Lina! Don't leave me here!" Gourry yelped and ran after her. They passed quickly around the poison clouds and around the zombies before they came through to another room. This one had torches at the end with an inscription written on a plaque behind it. They ran up to it and read it. It said: This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family.  
  
A rising sun will eventually set A newborns life will fade From sun to moon, moon to sun... Give peaceful rest to the living dead  
  
"This is an interesting poem." Lina said "Huh? Something is inscribed on the tombstone...It's the secret melody of the Composer Brothers!"  
  
"Who're they Lina?"  
  
"Do you not know your Hylian history at all?!"  
  
"What's Hylian mean?"  
  
"I don't believe this! Just play the song!!" Lina said as Gourry got out his Ocarina and played the Sun's Song.  
  
"You've learned the Sun's Song!" Lina said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's got more writing here: 'Restless souls wander where they don't belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song.' Sound's good to me, now where's the treasure."  
  
"Um...Lina, I think this was the treasure."  
  
"What?! What a rip job! I'm outta here." Lina said and walked out.  
  
"Hey, Lina wait! Lina!" Gourry yelled running after her.  
  
They came back out into the green gas room.  
  
"Hey Gourry, try that song on the zombies." Lina said. Gourry whipped out his Fairy Ocarina and played the Sun's Song. All the zombies froze.  
  
"Great! Let's blow this joint!" Lina yelled as they ran past and out of the grave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They emerged into the graveyard. It was night time.  
  
"Where's the Phibby kid? I'll get him for wasting my precious time on a wild goose chase!" Lina raged  
  
"But didn't he help us by telling us where that Sun Song thing was?"  
  
"Yes but he promised treasure! He didn't deliver! I am mad!!" Lina yelled. She turned around and saw Phibrizo asleep against a wall.  
  
"OY! Phibbo!" she yelled, shaking him awake.  
  
"What.mummy? Who? Oh! It's you!....You're alive?" he stared at them  
  
"Of course we're alive! We didn't find any treasure down there and I am very mad!"  
  
"But...what about the flesh eating zombies?"  
  
"They were stupid! Now back to the treasure..."  
  
"But...but..." Phibrizo sighed "Oh well. I'll get you some other day."  
  
"Get me? Get me?! You were trying to kill me?!?!"  
  
"Well you did keep giving stupid nicknames."  
  
"But you're a kid! People are supposed to give nicknames to kids!"  
  
"But I'm not a kid!"  
  
"...Yes you are."  
  
"Touche. Oh well, I'm off."  
  
"You'd better do something about my lack of treasure!"  
  
"Whatever. I'll kill you for your insolence some other time."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" Lina yelled at his retreating back. "THAT DOES IT! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" she yelled as her magic tore through a large section of a near- by wall. The wall that Phibrizo happened to be next to. Or, at least he was next to it before it collapsed on him. It was days like this he realised how lucky he was to be a Mazoku Lord. It was also days like these he wished he was that bit more menacing and didn't wear the puppy dog underwear Gaav gave to him for his birthday, for it was these puppy dog underwear that he was currently standing in, with nothing else on.  
  
"If I wasn't in such an embarrassing position, I'd show you what for!!!" he screamed at Lina and Gourry as they walked away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They came out of the Graveyard and back into Kakariko Village. "Wow! It became night really quickly!" said Gourry  
  
"That's because of that song you played! It makes day, night and night, day."  
  
"That's really cool Lina, but what song are you talking about?"  
  
"..." was all Lina had to say. 


End file.
